disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
's Avonds Bloeit De Liefde Op
"'s Avonds Bloeit De Liefde op" is een lied uit De Leeuwenkoning (1994). Het lied word gezongen door Nala, Simba, Timon en Pumbaa en verteld dat Timon en Pumbaa realiseren dat de twee jongvolwassen leeuwen bij elkaar horen. Tekst 's Avonds Bloeit de Liefde Op NL= Timon: Ik zie ’t gebeuren Pumbaa: Wat? Timon: '''Maar zij hebben niks door '''Pumbaa: Wie? Timon: Ze zijn verliefd. We zijn weer met z’n twee Gelijk die tijd hiervoor Pumbaa: Oh Timon: De schemering betoverd. De wind is als een zucht Al mag de sfeer romantisch zijn Er hangt onheil in de lucht Simba en Nala: ’s Avonds bloeit de liefde op Die elk de ander geeft De wereld lijkt ineens gelukkiger Met alles wat hier leeft Simba: Ik wil haar zoveel zeggen. Maar hoe vertel ik haar? Wat ik heb meegemaakt… onmogelijk Dat valt mij veel te zwaar Nala: Hij heeft iets te verbergen Ow, kon ik er maar bij Waarom wil hij geen koning worden? De koning dat is hij Simba en Nala: ’s Avonds bloeit de liefde op Die elk de ander geeft De wereld lijkt ineens gelukkiger Met alles wat hier leeft ’s Avonds bloeit de liefde op ’t blijft altijd wonderbaar Alles wat Nog eerst onzeker was Brengt hen bij elkaar Timon: En is hij echt verliefd op haar Neem dan van mij aan… Pumbaa: Z’n schone tijd met ons komt nooit meer terug Timon & Pumbaa: Het is met hem gedaan |-|Can You Feel The Love Tonight EN= Timon: I can see what's happening Pumbaa: (spoken): What? Timon: And they don't have a clue Pumbaa: (spoken) Who? Timon: They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line Our trio's down to two Pumbaa: (spoken) Oh. Timon: Ze sweet caress of twilight There's magic everywhere And with all this romantic atmosphere Disaster's in the air Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Simba: So many things to tell her But how to make her see The truth about my past? Impossible She'd turn away from me Nala: He's holding back, he's hiding But what, I can't decide Why won't he be the king I know he is The king I see inside? Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings The world, for once, in perfect harmony With all its living things Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look to far Steeling through the night's uncertainties Love is where they are Timon: And if he falls in love tonight It can be assumed Pumbaa: His carefree days with us are history Both: In short, our pal is doomed |-|Elton John's Versie EN= There's a calm surrender To the rush of day When the heat of a rolling wind Can be turned away An enchanted moment And it sees me through It's enough for this restless warrior Just to be with you And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best There's a time for everyone If they only learn That the twisting kaleidoscope Moves us all in turn There's a rhyme and reason To the wild outdoors When the heart of this star-crossed voyager Beats in time with yours And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer That we got this far And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best It's enough to make kings and vagabonds Believe the very best Trivia *Dit lied was het eerste lied dat Elton John schreef voor De Leeuwenkoning. *Dit is het bekendste lied door het publiek, na "Hakuna Matata" en "De Kringloop Van Het Leven". *Het lied zou oorspronkelijk gezongen worden door Timon en Pumbaa, op een komische manier, maar werd veranderd op aandringen van Elton John. Bronnen *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xLMI_gBmTQI *http://www.disneyinfo.nl/songtekstendetail.php?film=315 Universum en:Can You Feel the Love Tonight es:Can You Feel the Love Tonight fr:L'Amour Brille Sous les Étoiles it:L'amore è nell'aria stasera pl:Can You Feel the Love Tonight pt-br:Can You Feel the Love Tonight ru:Нынче ты узнал любовь Categorie:De Leeuwenkoning liedjes